One of a Kind
by kelsi106
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is really Isabella Marie Salvatore-Michaelson daughter of Rebekah Michaelson and Stefan Salvatore. Takes place after New Moon. After Rebekah is un-daggered she finds her daughter and her once lover to introduce Stefan to his daughter. Will Stefan accept her? How will the Cullen's react to her secret?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Bella POV**

 _ **Cullen Residence, 12:30 pm January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2006**_

I am sitting in the living room of the Cullen's house trying to prepare myself for Charles funeral. Charles Angelus Salvatore Mikaelson was his real name but the humans know him as Charlie Swan. Yes that is right, I am not human, and I never was. I am actually a miracle child much like my ex-husband Angel's son Connor. I am a child of two vampires.

My mother Rebekah is one of the Original vampires, she is one of the first vampires along with my uncles Kol, Finn, Elijah and Klaus though he is a hybrid which is a mix of a vampire and a werewolf.

My father is Stefan Salvatore, he is also known as the Ripper of Monterrey. I have only seen him from afar since he does not know about me yet neither does his brother my uncle. Though ironically enough before I moved to Forks Damon was my best friend though it was creepy when he hit on me, though it's not like he knows he was hitting on his niece hell I look more human than a vampire.

With my 5'4 frame with curves in all of the right places, luscious brown wavy hair with a blood red strip in it and blue-green eyes I look beautiful and as much as I may act otherwise I know I am beautiful and I am proud of it. I am a perfect mix of my parents or so I have been told seeing as I was raised by my Uncle Elijah and a woman named Lexi who have been like a mother and father to me seeing as my mother was locked in a box and my father has no idea I even exist.

But enough about me, Charlie is not my father, he is in fact my son. Unlike most vampires I am different since I was born a vampire and not made one. This allows me certain privileges that other vampires do not have. For example I am faster and stronger than any vampire alive the Original family included, since even though my family was the first vampire they were once human only witchcraft allowed for my family to become what they are. I can also compel all creatures be they human or immortal. I can also compel witches as well seeing as I cannot compel my own family seeing as with them being of my blood it prevents me but to make up for that I am allowed to compel the ones who cursed them which is the witches.

Charles is not my only child I have here in Forks, Billy Black is also my son he is only part Quileute. Billy and Charles of course know what I am and my story. I may be a vampire but I can only birth humans, I guess to make up for what a huge imbalance I am upon nature. Seeing as I am too powerful already in order to maintain the balance of nature I must birth something infinitely weaker than myself.

Also the tribal elders and the pack know about me as well, although only those who phase are allowed to know about me. It was quite amusing to see Jacob's face when he realized he has a crush on his grandmother.

"Bella are you ready?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Carlisle. The Cullen's were all going to the funeral with me. When the Cullen's heard about Charles they came back, all of them did except Edward. The thing about me is when I fall for someone I fall hard it is the drawback of being an original vampire as our emotions are heightened. When we feel sad it is despair, when we are mad it becomes rage, when we feel love it is more than overwhelming. But because I am half human as well I feel it more because contrary to what most humans would think humans feel just as intensely. Add all of that to my vampire side and it is maddening!

So with taking all of that into account not seeing Edward here hurts more but I knew I was not his mate even if he insists it. No his mate is Tanya Denali not me and that is where he is now. I have no idea who my mate is, I thought is was my ex-husband but it turned out his mate could be found in the Slayer buffy. Though we became good friends over the years after our divorce I still love him as intensely as the day I married him just the same as all of my other ex's. Once I love someone I love them forever.

I looked up at Carlisle's questioning face and knew after the funeral I would have to tell them about me. "Yes I am ready, but Carlisle I have to speak with you and the rest of the family about something I should have told you sooner." He looked worried for a moment before he just nodded to me with a small smile then we left for the funeral.


	2. Funeral

**Chapter One**

 **Funeral**

 **Bella POV**

 _ **Forks Cemetery, 1:45 pm January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2006**_

The service was beautiful if not heartbreaking. I could hardly stand on my own and the more people came to me to give me their fake condolences for the loss of my 'father' it was all I could do not to scream that it was not the loss of my father I am suffering but the loss of my child! I swear there is no greater loss or greater pain than that of losing your child. No mother should have to outlive her child and even though I knew it was inevitable as I am immortal and my children are human I would have turned them if only they asked but I would never force them to be anything other than who or what they are. Now though as I bury my son I wonder to myself if I should have done so anyway, surely he would have forgiven me?

Staring at my son's casket I had to admit it was beautiful and it fit my son. The casket was made of cherry wood with carvings of a Wolf running and a Swan in flight above the Wolf. The Swan represented Charlie and the Wolf to represent his brother Billy. I remember him once saying if he should die before his brother at least let his casket show them go out together.

It was a closed casket because his body was too badly burned from the fire he was in. Charles was killed while rescuing Mike Newton from a fire in Newton's Outfitter's my old job. Charles was working on an arsonist case and got a tip that Newton's was the next target. It turned out that the arsonist was Victoria who was after my father after the pack and I slaughtered her newborn army.

Since she couldn't create another army or risk the Volturi who I had found out were already aware of the situation and were furious that she was going to send an army after me. I am great friends with the Volturi, in fact I consider Jane and Alec my children and the three kings to be like the annoying older brother's I didn't know I had although with Aro I wonder if he is like an older brother or a younger one he acts like such a child sometimes I swear!

Anyway since she couldn't take me on herself as she would have to get through the wolves and even if she did though she does not know it I am far worse than them so where she sees that as an easy victory considering she things I am human I would kill her easily. So since she couldn't she went after my son by setting fires all throughout town to make it look like a human arsonist so it couldn't be connected back to her. Once the fire was ablaze she fed on him savagely and burned his body. That is how my son died. Unfortunately she fled before I could kill her!

The cemetery was packed with people from the town and LaPush to say goodbye to their friend and Chief. The pack was here, the Cullens were here and surprisingly or not so surprising now that I think about it the Volturi were here as well. My ex-husband Angel was here with his mate and friends. I called him last night to tell him the news he was almost as devastated as me. Charles was his son, the only child I had with my husband before Angel left me for years before filing for a divorce after meeting his mate. Angel had no idea Charles was his son, he left before I could tell him and when I finally get into contact with him it is only by phone I haven't seen him in person in years and this was not something you could spring on the phone. I resolved to tell him after the funeral when we get a chance to talk, I considered not telling him but I couldn't do that to him. Angel deserves to know about his son.

They weren't the only ones from my past to show up, Dean who is a supernatural hunter and my ex-boyfriend showed up with his brother Sam. Those two are more danger magnets than I am so even though I love them and I do, I wonder what shit storm their presence is going to bring to my son's funeral. I shuddered at the thought before seeing who else is there.

Looking through the crowd of well-wishers I smiled when I saw who else showed up. My Uncle Elijah came with Katherine. I smiled and waved to them happy they came. Elijah is like my father even though he is my Uncle and Katherine is my best friend and like a sister to me, so I am happy they are here.

I looked around for Lexi who is like a mother to me but I couldn't find her. Frowning I scanned the crowd again sure I had missed her as I knew she would never miss my son's funeral especially when I need her but again I couldn't find her. I looked at my Uncle and mouthed 'where is Lexi?' I was expecting to see him tell me that she will be hear soon I never expected for him to talk to me in my head using the family mind link that those in our family have curtesy of grandma.

 _ **I am sorry Isabella, but Lexi will not be coming.**_

I stood still in shock for a moment at both the voice in my head and the message said voice gave me. Lexi was not coming? I tried not to think that she was abandoning me as I had thought she might in the past, but with her not being here when I need her here with me the most I couldn't help but think that she just might have.

With a blank face I turned back to the funeral procession just as Reverend Webber asked me to say a few words about my son who the town know as my father. Keeping my face blank and free of emotions I numbly walked up to the podium in front of my son's casket.

Once there I looked at the sea of faces of the people who loved my son. Other than the pack, Cullens, my ex's and their friends many other people showed up. The police department, the waitress and the manager of the diner me and Charles frequented, teachers and kids from school, his girlfriend Sue Clearwater and her children whom are also part of the pack Seth and Leah Clearwater came. My throat became tight as I saw just how loved my son truly was. Clearing my suddenly dry throat I began a speech about my son whom I would have to claim as my father for the benefit of strangers. _It never ceases to both upset me and make me feel uncomfortable calling my son dad when all I want to do is call him son in front of others and to call Stefan Dad._ I thought ruefully.

"Good Evening," I began hoping the crowd couldn't hear the shakiness in my voice. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan," _Salvatore Mikaelson_ I finished in my head. "I am Charlie Swan's daughter, today I have the misfortune of having to bury the most important person in the world to me. A man who is very loved, by the town," I gave a pointed look towards the crowd and took a deep breath and continued in a rough voice ignoring the wetness I can feel cascading down my cheeks. "His friends and his family," I looked towards the pack and fixed my eyes on my youngest and only son still alive Billy as his body shook with heavy sobs. I longed to comfort him but knew I had to get through this before we can comfort each other.

"Now I know my father wouldn't want us all crying over him and he would probably smack us with a fish and say stop crying already and live will yah your cramping my style!" I say to liven up the crowd and I know my child he would say that word by word after blushing at the attention at his expense of course, if he got anything from me it was that.

As the atmosphere lightened a bit and the crowd laughed as those who truly knew Charles knew he would say exactly that. Smiling a little I continued in somber voice which contradicted with the smiles around me. "Charlie Swan was a good fighter, a protector, a friend, a brother, a father and a husband." As I said the last part I looked at Sue's shocked face which I guess is I couldn't blame her seeing as I never showed her that I approved or even liked her. I was always cold or neutral towards her but that was because she was dating my baby boy and ever since René' I have been a little overprotective of him. Not to mention I was waiting to see how far she was willing to fight for Charles if she can't handle a disapproving and bitchy mother in-law how would she handle having vampire mother in-law.

I knew she knew about the Cold Ones but she doesn't know about my kind of vampire or even that she was about to marry a human borne son of two vampires an original and a demonic vampire. Also she was shocked since I basically lied to the entire audience not in the know since they were never married they were just engaged but in my eyes they were.

"He will be missed. Goodbye Daddy." I finished solemnly, _Goodbye My Son._

With a glance back at the casket I pressed a kiss to my palm and pressed it to the coffin where I knew his dead heart would be and muttered one last goodbye and our family motto to my son so he may hear my promise to him on the other side. _"Goodbye my little Swan, I will love and miss you. Always and forever."_ I whispered in Italian and with a nod to Reverend Webber I returned to my seat.

After the service was over we had to wait while they set up a plot for Charles and the wake began. I decided to get a drink and mingle a bit as I headed toward the bar for a glass of Champagne I was intercepted by Angel.

"We need to talk," was all he said and looking into his deep soulful eyes I knew he had figured out who it was he really buried.

With a nod and a sigh of resignation and defeat I followed my ex-husband and the father of my child outside to have our talk hoping against hope that after this I will not have lost a friend as well as a son.


	3. The Talk Part I

***Warning* This Chapter has some triggers in it. So read at your discretion.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Talk Part I**

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **Forks Cemetery, 2:30 pm January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2006**_

Bella and Angel walked in silence, each of them were lost in their own thoughts.

Angel thought about the man they had just buried. A man Bella would gush and boast about like the proud mother his ex-wife is. During each of their many phone calls Bella spoke of him, after each phone call Angel's affection for the boy grew until he grew to love him. Though he had never met him, Bella for some reason always sent him pictures of Charlie growing up. After every achievement Bella would call all exited. Angel never knew why, he just accepted it.

When Bella called him about Charlie's death something in him broke and he joined his wailing ex-wife in her sorrow. It was at that moment he began to wonder why he was so affected by Charlie's death. When he saw Bella's face as she looked at him though it clicked. Charlie was his son! He had just buried his son!

After discovering that revelation Angel felt betrayed. _Why didn't she ever tell me?_ He thought to himself. At first he planned to wait until after the funeral and after everyone went home before he confronted her. But as the funeral and wake progressed Angel decided he couldn't wait for answers any longer and confronted her. Now though he doesn't know what to say.

Bella on the other hand knew exactly what she needed to say but couldn't muster up the energy to speak. The day was emotionally exhausting to the grieving mother and the day wasn't over yet. Bella knew Angel deserved answers but she wished he could have given her some more time. _If only I told him sooner._

"He was my son, wasn't he?" Angel's somber voice broke the quite between them and tore Bella from her thoughts. Glancing at her ex-husband who had stopped walking but refused to look at her she took a deep breath and answered him.

"Yes."

Hearing Bella confirm what he had already suspected crushed him. As horrible as it sounds, he was hoping she would say no. No, the man they had just buried an hour ago was not his kid. No, the woman he had once loved did not keep something this big from him. Letting out a shaky breath Angel looked his old lover in the eyes trying to hold in his tears and simply asked the question that had been on his mind since he had found out.

"Why?"

Blinking back more tears as she saw how utterly broken her confession is making him she looked away from his grief-filled eyes. The eyes of her-their son. Looking at the cloudy sky she thought of what to say first. She knew what he meant. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me? Why did our son die? Finally after she had gathered her thoughts she told him the truth.

"It was before you left," Bella spoke eyes far away remembering happy times. She could almost see it happening in her mind's eye as if were happening now and not in her memory.

 ****Flashback****

 _ **New Orleans, 8:00 pm October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **1947**_

" _Babe!" Bella giggled as her husband Angel ravaged her neck in love bites as she was trying to watch the fireworks. It was Halloween in New Orleans and there was a party going on almost everywhere. The Swan House was no exception._

 _Ignoring his wife's complaint, he gripped her waist suggestively and pulled her to him letting her feel how happy he was to see her. Bella's giggles turned into a moan of want and suddenly she wasn't so interested in watching fireworks as much as she was making them. Grinning at how well he can turn his lover on, he kissed his way up her neck leaving as many hickey's as he went until he reached the shell of her ear which he promptly bit causing her to release another moan. With a grin he growled into her ear._

" _I want you."_

 _Giving a breathy moan her knees nearly gave out and if Angel wasn't holding her up, she probably would have. As he waited none too patiently for her response Angel licked the shell of her ear and the hand that had been gripping her waist traveled down towards where she ached for him. Silently cursing her husband for both being a tease and his ability to play her body like a fine tune instrument she and they weren't even in the bedroom yet._

" _Then take me!" Bella tried to demand but it came out as a plea instead, pushing back into his groin in demand. With a growl he threw her over his shoulder like a caveman and ran to the bedroom to have his way with her._

 _Afterwards, they lay in a sweaty heap of tangle limbs trying to catch their breath. Bella laid her head upon her husband's chest listening to the erratic thump of his heart as he tried to steady his breathing. Wrapped in his strong, protective yet possessive embrace Bella had never felt safer. Breathing in his wife's floral scent mixed with the scent of their lovemaking Angel sighed feeling utterly content._

" _God, I love you." Angel breathed into her shoulder where he had buried his head. Bella smiled a soft loving smile as she basked in the love from her husband. Bella was so blissfully in love and deliriously happy to be with a man who loved her as much as he did._

" _I love you more," was Bella's soft reply as she burrowed into her husband's chest and closed her eyes feeling utterly sore and exhausted from their previous activities. Angel's chest shook slightly as he chuckled at his wife's cheeky answer. Bella always have to have the last word or be cheeky, in this case both._

" _Smart-ass."_

 _Bella's tired smile turned impish as she leaned up as much as her tired body would allow her to press a kiss to his jaw. As she settled down to sleep she couldn't help herself._

" _Yes I am smart and I do have an ass."_

 _With that Angel laughed. "Oh how true my love, and what a fine ass that is! It's all mine too!"_

 _With an arched brow Bella snarked, "Excuse me? I think my ass is mine since it's I don't know…attached."_

 _With another chuckle, Angel lightly slapped her bares ass getting an eep of surprise from the naked woman in his arms._

" _Go to sleep you minx!"_

 _With an indigent huff Bella kissed her husband's chest where his heart is, said another I love you and promptly fell asleep. When she woke up it was to see her husband was gone and a note was left for her with just five words. Five words that would crush her. Five words that turned her world upside down and destroyed her._

 _I'm sorry. Goodbye._

 _Love, Angel_

 ****Flashback End****

"That note absolutely crushed me. But more than that is that I didn't know what made you run. I still don't." Bella confessed softly eyes still faraway with tears streaming down her face. Angel flinched at the pain in her voice and on her face. Angel felt so guilty and heartbroken at his love's pain. Angel remembered that day well. It was the last day he was happy before he was forced to leave his home. He wished he could tell her the truth. _Damn you Buffy!_ Angel raged silently.

"After that nothing was the same," Bella continued her voice cracking with emotion. "I couldn't eat, I barely left the house, I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes you were all I could see and then I would wake up to your absence." Bella trailed off thinking of what her ex would think if he knew about the many times she thought-no longed for death because of him. _Would he still want me? Even as a friend?_ Shaking these thoughts away she continued her tale oblivious to the pained expression Angel wore.

"Soon I became sick, which made no sense seeing as what I am makes it impossible to be sick." Bella paused shaking her head in disbelief, still astounded after all of these years at how dense she was to not see the obvious signs. "Finally, after it became too much I went to visit my friend Rose who was a nurse at the time."

"But what about-"Angel interrupted worried about a human knowing the secret of the supernatural.

"The secret is safe," Bella interrupted him rolling her eyes fondly at the man beside her. "She is a vampire," Bella clarified to Angel's relief. Shaking her head in an exasperated manner at the man's unneeded concern Bella continued her story.

 ****Flashback****

 _ **New Orleans Medical Clinic, 6:30 pm November 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1947**_

 _Bella rushed into the clinic her friend worked in to both escape the rain and get some answers. There was a storm outside and Bella was not looking forward to driving home in this weather, so she hoped her stay was long enough for the storm to die down. Shaking out her umbrella of the access rain she folded it up and stowed it away in her purse as she walked the near empty halls of New Orleans Medical Clinic. Finding the room she was looking for she listened in to see if her friend was busy._

 _What she heard however made her consider coming back another time._

" _YES! YES! DOCTOR! OH MY! FUCK! YES!" Rose-Marie screamed as her boss plowed into her from behind. Deciding to wait until her friend was done, Bella took a seat in the waiting room hoping her friend would hurry up. One hour later the Doctor walked passed her to head home walking funny. Repressing the urge to laugh Bella headed to her friend's office for some answers. Without knocking Bella barged into her friend's office to see her friend was waiting for her. Lounging on her office couch smoking a cigarette was a very naked Rose._

 _Used to seeing Rose in such a state of undress Bella dropped onto the couch next to her friend. "I need help," Bella said without preamble. Raising an amused brow at her friend Rose smirked. "I know you do."_

 _Rolling her eyes at Rose's jibes at her mental state she told Rose what has been happening._

" _-and now I have been feeling tired, cranky and have been throwing up! I mean how the hell is-"_

" _You're pregnant dear." Rose deadpanned having tired of listening to Bella ramble. While she cared about Bella and what she was going through she had her own problems to deal with. There was a moment of shocked silence as Bella processed the bomb Rose dropped on her. Then..._

" _WHAT!" Bella shrieked causing both woman to wince._

' _Clearly not all of the blonde in her was washed away,' Rose dryly thought. Clearing her throat to stifle her laughter Rose awkwardly patted a still shocked Bella on the back, "Congratulations! It's a baby!" Rose said in a sarcastic cheer that went over her companion's head as she was too numb from shock to notice._

 ****Flashback End****

Laughing slightly at the memory Bella turned to face her ex and continued, "From that day on I did the best I could. I tried to find you before the babies were born, but I couldn't find you. After a while I gave up searching."

There was a moment of silence as Angel processed what he was told and what his actions caused. Angel was about to call it a day to let them finish this conversation some other time as he didn't know how much more he could take before he breaks down and tells her the truth. He opened his mouth to suggest they do so when what she had said stopped him.

"Babies?"

Looking away from him, Bella tightly shut her eyes and nodded. _Please don't ask,_ she silently begged him.

"What?" Angel was bewildered, he had more than one child? He was ecstatic until he took in Bella's pained and defeated form. A pit formed in his stomach as dread filled him.

"Twins," Bella croaked a lump suddenly forming in her throat. "We had-would have had twins."

"Would have?" Angel pleaded silently for her to not tell him what he already knew.

"A girl, we would have had a daughter!" Bella sobbed the pain of losing her child fresh in her mind. Looking wildly at Angel with desperation in her voice she sobbed "we would have had a little girl!" she sobbed harder unable to continue anymore she fell to her knees. It was too much. Losing Charlie, the funeral, the stress of having to tell the Cullen's the truth, Lexi's apparent abandonment, telling Angel the truth and now talking about the daughter she never got to have was too much for Bella to handle.

Watching the woman he loved-still loves and the mother of his child-children break before his eyes, he had never felt so helpless. Slowly approaching the woman he gently held her as she cried, cursed and screamed in his arms. After a while she had passed out from exhaustion. Deciding to take her home he lifted her up in his arms carrying her bridal style to his car to take her home. As he lifted her he saw the name on the tombstone they had been standing on make it more real to him.

 _Angela Alexandra Swan_

 _July 2, 1948-July 2, 1948_

 _Taken too soon_

 _Loved and will be missed_

 _Always and Forever_

*Sniff!* this chapter is so sad! I cried as I wrote this chapter. I don't know where I get this stuff from but I have never gone through something like this or know someone who has… I don't think so anyway. But for some reason I can write a scene like this and it moves me to tears. No Sense!

Anyway as for the lemon scene with Angel and Bella I was going to write one in here but I figured I would try to keep this a smut free fan-fiction. But don't despair smut lovers! I am in the process of writing a one-shot about the smut between Bella and Angel in this chapter.

Depending on how I write this and can keep my word to myself (my pen is possessed anything I mean to put on paper more often than not comes out totally different. It has a mind of its own I tell ya!) I will write a multi-chapter filled with my missing smut scenes.

Also just to clarify something, Bella does not have a definite pairing and Angel is a prime candidate so far. I know I said Angel's mate is Buffy, but remember in Bella's eyes he is taken she does not know for sure and as you can see in this chapter that may or may not be the case.

Anyway review and let me know what you think.


End file.
